07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalie
Rosalie is a minor character in the 07-Ghost anime series. She does not appear in the manga. Rosalie is one of three recurring nuns who work in the Barsburg Church doing odd jobs, such as cooking, cleaning, and manual labour, and is often seen together with Libelle and Athena. Out of the three sisters, Sister Rosalie appears to be the youngest one, and is recognised by her blonde hair and amber eyes. Etymology 'Rosalie' can mean 'rose', 'rose garden', or 'little rose'. In the anime, due to the non-existence of the letter L in the Japanese language, Rosalie's name is pronounced like 'rosary', which is a term used to describe both a sequence of prayers and a string of prayer beads used to count the prayers in Catholicism. Appearance Physical appearance Rosalie physically appears younger than both Sister Libelle and Sister Athena, but it is unknown if she really is the youngest of the trio. Despite appearing to be the youngest of the Sisters, Rosalie is taller than Athena (but shorter than Libelle) and appears to be around the height of five foot six inches, with a slender build. Rosalie has a very round face, the roundest of the sisters' faces, with chubby cheeks, a small up-turned nose, a small mouth with full lips and large amber-coloured eyes. Her hair, from what can be seen, is a little wavy and a golden blonde in colour. Her hair colour and eye colour coincidentally make her look somewhat like Mikage Celestine and Konatsu Warren, though she is probably not related to either of them. Rosalie can also be seen as very pretty, as Mikage and several examinees comment on her "cuteness". Clothing Sister Rosalie is always seen in her Church wear, which consists of a black tunic, and a white wimple over the tunic over her head and shoulders. Personality Rosalie is a very kind and caring person, always willing to go out of her way in order to help someone if they have a problem. Out of the three sisters, Rosalie is the quietest and most mild mannered, very rarely talks back to anyone, and does not like to discipline others when they have done something wrong. She is the most composed of the trio. She has never been shown losing her temper, unlike Libelle and Athena. Rosalie smiles most of the time, tries to laugh when she does something embarrassing or silly, like tripping over, and often seems quite naive. However, despite this, Rosalie was the only sister that suspected Frau was one of the Seven Ghosts, indicating that she is perceptive. Rosalie is also very clumsy, often tripping and dropping things. Relationships 'With her peers' Libelle Rosalie is easily intimidated by Libelle's personality, but often relies on Libelle to look after her due to her clumsiness Athena Rosalie and Athena get along well, with Athena sometimes looking after Rosalie 'With others' Teito Klein Like Libelle and Athena, Rosalie is kind and caring towards Teito.Rosalie always polite and gentle to Teito. History Much of Rosalie's history is unknown. At some point in her life, she joined the Barsburg Church and became a nun. She has worked there for more than five years, as she remembers the time when Frau and Castor took the Bishop's apprentice exam. Abilities and Attributes Rosalie is physically the strongest of the sisters, being able to drag a four-poster bed around, and carry a trunk with minimal effort. She also appears to be the most perceptive of the trio. Appearances Anime synopsis Meeting Teito Rosalie plays a relatively minor role in the anime and she is first seen when Teito is brought to the Church by Frau. She, along with the two other Sisters, takes Teito back to his room after they find him lying on the ground, him (Teito) having fainted, and gives him medicine, food and drink. Rosalie is later seen in the dining room of the Church, where she has prepared Teito's food. Rosalie quizzes Teito about his life outside the Church, but then stops when Teito refuses to answer. Introduction of Razette Rosalie is next seen outside when she is doing the laundry with the other Sisters when she trips over something and drops everything she was carrying, leading Libelle to scold her. The three nuns perform in a play for the Church and are briefly interrupted by Tajio, who is then taken away by Mikage and Teito. During the Bishop exam, Sister Rosalie monitors the dormitories of the examinees to make sure they get to bed on time, along with the other two Sisters, Libelle and Athena. During one of their shifts she enters a room where two examinees are messing around and falls flat on her face. When the Imperial Army infiltrates the Church to look for the host of the Eye of Mikhail, Rosalie is there with the other sisters looking after the hostages and helping to calm them by preaching to them. References Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Female Category:Church members Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Neutral